<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恶趣味 by yanEragrostis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278010">恶趣味</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanEragrostis/pseuds/yanEragrostis'>yanEragrostis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Internet &amp; Social Media (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha AO3, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega LOFTER, Out of Character, hopefully humorous, 架空, 灵魂互换</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:56:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanEragrostis/pseuds/yanEragrostis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*灵魂互换梗，身体意义上Ao3/Lof<br/>*摸鱼短打没有一点逻辑，标题指的是我本人，初想是上床成稿是垃圾，我道歉。</p><p>关于这篇文：<br/>有点搞笑（没有），挺可爱的（OOC了），都爽到了就是（除了作者）<br/>介意左右的不建议点开；可能含有诡异的水仙意味；阅读过程中如有任何不适还请拜托关闭文章页面，后续发展只会更加莫名其妙。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AO3/LOFTER</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>恶趣味</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*灵魂互换做爱根本不是人写的（醒醒，是你太菜），我有病才搞这种东西，哈哈！<br/>*脑洞是挺久之前的了，现在的我：老福特你根本配不上嗷三（超大声）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（1）</p><p>Lofter醒来的时候只觉得脑袋昏昏沉沉，他把这怪罪给了昨晚折腾他到深夜的Ao3。</p><p>说到那位先生，Lofter伸长手臂往床的另一侧摸了一遍。空的。</p><p>“Ao3……？”</p><p>有时候Ao3会比他起得早些，这通常意味着他会在餐桌上迎来对方精心准备的早餐，浇着枫糖浆的薄煎饼或者三明治搭配牛奶果汁。Lofter没有多想，踢开被子从床上坐了起来，揉了揉头发。</p><p>等等。</p><p>Lofter盯着“自己”那双结实的长腿，再次把五指伸进头发里耙了一把，然后缠起一卷发尾。</p><p>红色的。</p><p>还剩着的那点睡意立刻消散了，Lofter几乎是逃向洗手间扑到镜子前，睁大眼睛——深邃的酒红色眼睛——瞪着镜子里赤裸着上身的男人，然后在接下来的三十六秒钟内，和那位有着分明腹肌修长身形鼻梁英挺薄唇鬈发的冷白皮美男子面面相觑。</p><p>用凉水洗了把脸，Lofter不死心似的又戳了戳“自己”的脸颊，拧了把手臂皮肉，然后揉捏了一下看起来就手感不错实际上手感确实很好的胸肌——货真价实。</p><p>不会这么巧吧，Lofter欲哭无泪。</p><p>他是听说过“灵魂互换”这样的事，也知道他那些用户总喜欢拿它搞些令人脸红的创作，他只是没想过有一天这会发生在自己身上：他的灵魂就这么进到了Ao3的身体里。</p><p>然而再怎么样，这也是既成事实了，毕竟这胸这腰这腿，可不就是每天晚上跟他同床共枕的男人吗？</p><p>难怪他今天早上醒来腰也不软屁股也不酸，倒是晨勃在内裤里胀胀的。</p><p>靠。</p><p>Lofter又往脸上浇了一掬水。<em>该死的Alpha。</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>（2）</p><p>尽量快地梳洗完毕，Lofter从Ao3衣柜里摸出一套休闲装穿上。他没有找到自己的手机，不过在床头柜上看到了Ao3的。Lofter拿起它，迟疑，虽然目前自己是这具身体的主人……</p><p>正想着，手中的手机突然震动起来，Lofter差点直接把它丢掉。他瞟见来电头像，是不知道什么时候换的一张自己傻兮兮的笑脸。</p><p>Ao3，你完了。</p><p>Lofter咬着牙攥着手机，按下通话键：“喂？”</p><p>那边一阵悉悉索索，Lofter隐约听到门上锁的咔哒声，然后环境安静了下来，更清晰的声音从听筒里传出：“Lofter！谢天谢地你终于接电话了——Lofter是你吧？！”</p><p>“Ao3？”Lofter皱起眉，自己的声音那么激动地叫自己的名字感觉总归有些怪异，“你在哪儿？”</p><p>“是我。”对面听上去呼了一口气，“我现在在你公司，呃，你的身体里，我想你大概已经知道这个了。是这样的，我遇到了一点小问题，关于你网站上的……我亲爱的Lofter，拜托，帮一下忙呗？”</p><p>淦，忘了这茬。</p><p>Lofter扶额，感到头可不止一点儿疼了。他因为灵魂互换这一件蠢事甚至能连今天周几都不记得，可是天呐，他的爱人在跟他灵魂互换之后都还不忘<em>替他给人打工</em>，还有比这更<strong><b>负责任</b></strong>的Alpha吗？</p><p>他几乎能够想象到对方在电话那头双手合十可怜兮兮望着他的样子了，如果忘记那是他自己的脸的话。</p><p>
  <em>为了你自己的形象——</em>
</p><p>深呼吸，Lofter压下心中哀嚎，让Ao3说下去。那边像是打好了稿子一样一条条列出，倒是公事公办，Lofter留心听着，尽量用最简洁的话给对方指导——好在今天是他最最普通工作日中的一个，而Ao3正如他所言一般学习能力惊人。</p><p>Lofter最后叮嘱了他一些细节外加提醒他低调行事，想起来自己似乎也不得不替Ao3处理事务。</p><p>“那你呢？”</p><p>Ao3夸张地叹了一声。“便宜你了。”他又好气又好笑地说道，“维持服务器正常运行一类的基本不用操心，需要做的就是回几封邮件，格式参考我发过去了，记得模仿我的语气。手机电脑你要用的话直接指纹解锁……”</p><p>Lofter一一记下。Ao3赶着时间，Lofter表示很难不理解，但在挂断之前还是不忍疑惑问出了那个铁定让他后悔的问题：“你为什么不请假？”</p><p>“……”对面突然沉默了几秒，然后Lofter确信他听到了带着委屈的回应：“时间太紧，你们的规定我不清楚不好请假；另外我早上叫了好几次你都不醒，我对着自己的脸又下不去手……”</p><p>呵呵，活该。</p><p>Lofter在心里翻着白眼，毫不在乎这句话连着自己一起骂了。</p><p> </p><p>（3）</p><p>Lofter不是怀疑对方演戏的能力或者会把他工作搞砸，虽然他有充分的理由相信Ao3决定装作自己的主要原因是他对所有新鲜事儿的好奇探索，但紧要的问题摆在面前：现在他的灵魂占据着Ao3的身体，Ao3的灵魂占据着他的身体，要怎样才能交换回来？</p><p>Lofter不知道。</p><p>Ao3交代他的事情并不复杂，Lofter因此得闲咬着奶茶吸管查找着有关灵魂互换的资料。可惜，对于这种仿佛吸血鬼传说一样的事情越是正经讨论越像胡编乱造，打坐冥想用意念的，说是fantasy也不为过，还有一篇文章先是论证了灵魂存在后从灵魂的两态解释灵魂互换的原因，末尾引据案例表示怎么换过来就怎么换回去，看得Lofter怀疑自己的阅读能力。</p><p>他捏了捏眉心关掉网页，还是把后面那篇发给了Ao3，附文“<em>你知道怎么让我们回到自己的身体吗？</em>”，决定这种事情还是应该请教<strong><b>雨果奖得主</b></strong>。</p><p>剩了小半杯的奶茶被放回桌上，Ao3还没有回复，鉴于这大概是对方第一次上手操心生计，Lofter原谅了他。他伸了个懒腰，打算暂时放松一下自己。</p><p>Ao3的手机就在这时响起了特别提示音。</p><p>
  <em>这篇文章我也看了，写的不错。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>灵魂互换这件事情我查了解决办法，本来想回家再跟你谈的，不过既然你有兴趣[图片][图片][图片]</em>
</p><p>图里是所说办法的例证和比对，Lofter点开，看完，又从头看了一遍。</p><p>
  <em>你的意思是这能让我们换回来吗？需要做些什么？</em>
</p><p>他犹犹豫豫地按下发送，与之形成鲜明对比的是Ao3几乎秒回。</p><p>
  <em>做爱。</em>
</p><p>Lofter的大脑宕机了一瞬。</p><p>“啊？”</p><p> </p><p>（4）</p><p>Lofter只觉着自己脸上升温，连带耳尖都是热热的。他努力把那两个字和刚才那些图片内容联系起来，颤抖着打出一句话。</p><p>
  <em>“重复灵魂交换前所做的事情”？</em>
</p><p>要是能重新选择，他一定会问有没有其他方式，而不是用这么一句话把他刚才因为惊吓发出去的问号感叹号都表现得仿佛出于惊喜。</p><p>
  <em>我猜？不过也有说特定的“亲密接触”会有效果。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>所以做爱应该是成功可能性最大的办法了吧XD</em>
</p><p>逻辑绝妙，无力反驳。Lofter第二次想收回自己的话，看着屏幕泫然欲泣。</p><p> </p><p>（5）</p><p>
  <em>话说你这边怎么这么多用户说我们是一对儿啊？！！！</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[对方撤回了一条消息]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[对方撤回了一条消息]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>给你把今天该干的都干了，我觉得成果都还不错，哈哈！</em>
</p><p>
  <em>准时下班，亲爱的等我回来。</em>
</p><p>Lofter把手机放回桌上，揉了揉太阳穴。</p><p>除去工作上的细节确认，Ao3发来不少闲谈，对那些他不能更同意的琐事吐槽Lofter总忍着笑戏谑回去，但对方明里暗里给自己加戏的能力还是太强，更多的情况是Lofter一手托腮一手打字不抱希望地试图把偏移的话题拉回正轨。</p><p>他原本还担心Ao3体验了他在公司的日常生活过后的想法，看起来反是自己多虑了。</p><p>桌子中央摆着他们的晚餐，或者不如说是纯粹的甜点——Lofter花了大半个下午亲手制作的蛋糕，抹茶漂亮的绿颜色上面是因手法不甚熟练而显得有些歪扭的裱花。正因为这个，他婉拒了Ao3带他去外面共用晚餐的邀请让对方直接回家。</p><p>他有考虑过不如焗一盘虾，但Ao3对糖分堆出来的东西的喜爱超乎他的想象。Lofter想起抹胚的时候尝的那一口，<strong><b>够甜</b></strong>。</p><p>Ao3回来的时候他去了玄关迎接。即便知道自己的躯壳里装着另一个人的灵魂，Lofter还是惊异于明明是相同的服装相同的身体，一举一动却偏偏显露出截然不同的气质来。</p><p>好吧，也许他应当祈祷在今天遇到“自己”的人就算注意到了什么不寻常的地方，也只把那归为他偶尔的情绪与精力波动。</p><p>Lofter又想象了一下对方眼中的自己，失笑。</p><p>“见到我就这么开心？”Ao3挑眉，径直上前给了他一个限于唇与唇的轻吻。</p><p>被自己亲了一下的感觉有些奇怪，不过并不让人反感。Lofter的思绪还飘着，就被Ao3环住了腰，头枕靠在他肩膀上——</p><p>“给你干了一天活快累死了，抱我去洗澡。”</p><p>——很明显，占着他的身体只会让Ao3变本加厉地想占他的便宜。</p><p>“不要。”Lofter回绝得干脆。</p><p>他低估了Ao3。</p><p>那人软在他怀里，脸颊蹭着他颈侧继续诉苦：“我腰好酸，后面也是，今天现学现卖了一天脑子也不清醒，亲爱的你要是强迫我一个人去洗澡发生什么意外的话就只能等着给你自己收尸了。”</p><p>也不看看是谁把我干到动都不想动的，Lofter噎了一下，算是知道了Ao3对于成为了一个Omega这件事情接受良好。</p><p>一秒，两秒，三秒。</p><p>Lofter叹了口气。</p><p>“别闹。”他把人从身上扒下来，忽略了对方呼出的气息掠过他颈部腺体时加快了的心跳，“给你做了蛋糕，抹茶巧克力的。”</p><p>Ao3盯着他。</p><p>“哦，我亲爱的Lofter，”用双手捧住他的脸，Ao3看着他的眼睛喃喃，“是什么让你这么贴心？还是说今天又是什么我忘记了的纪念日？”</p><p>Lofter敢肯定那双属于自己的浅青色眸子里正闪着光。</p><p>“纪念我们灵魂互换的第一天也希望是最后一天。”Lofter握住对方手腕移开，维持着表面的冷硬回答道，无视掉了第一个问题，“要洗就快去，洗完了过来吃蛋糕。”</p><p>Ao3让他的脸上露出一个过分甜蜜的微笑，倒是答应得迅速。</p><p>“安啦，”他冲Lofter眨了眨眼睛，Lofter之前从不曾想自己的身体能那样自然地做出魅惑的样子，“不会让你久等的。”</p><p>说完颇有指示意味地蹭过Lofter下身，轻盈地转身离去。</p><p>……</p><p>混蛋！</p><p>Lofter捂着脸。</p><p>为什么Ao3能对他自己的身体动手得<em>那么熟练</em>？</p><p> </p><p>（6）</p><p>Ao3舔去叉子上留下的最后一点残渣，眨巴着眼睛看着Lofter盘子里剩下的蛋糕。</p><p>“还想要？”Lofter笑道，从自己盘中挖起一块递到对方嘴边。</p><p>Ao3张嘴把蛋糕含走，看着Lofter的眼睛。咀嚼，吞咽，舌尖舔过嘴唇，整个过程都和Lofter保持着目光接触，眼里盈着笑意。</p><p>Lofter闻到属于自己的信息素的气味，Omega无害的甜香悄然勾起他的渴望。试探、挑逗，Ao3喜欢用费洛蒙营造氛围。</p><p>只不过如果说之前是Alpha对Omega的邀约，那么现在就是Omega对Alpha的蛊惑。</p><p>Lofter垂下眼帘，叉子尖端戳着蛋糕掩饰内心的杂乱。</p><p>“味道怎么样？”</p><p>他尽量轻松地问道，重新看向对方，“你还没有给一个评价，我都要怀疑它的味道没有想象中的那么好了。”</p><p>话本身不假，他并不常做这些，能保证食物本身在视觉和味觉上没有翻车已经十分不易。</p><p>Ao3装模作样地思考了会儿，在Lofter的注视下用指尖擦去嘴角沾到的奶油再舐去。</p><p>“好吃是好吃。”他这样得出结论，“但还是你比较甜。”</p><p>该死。</p><p>Lofter看着对方起身走近自己，咽了口口水。</p><p>他怎么会不知道对方所说的“甜”指的是自己作为Omega的味道。</p><p>分明是同样的甜巧味儿，却因为身体的互换而使Lofter有了全然不同的感受。在外一天，对方身上沾染了陌生人的味道，虽然只剩下若有若无的一丝，但还是让他烦躁不已。</p><p><em>回应你的Omega</em>，他的大脑提醒着他，更有甚者，怂恿他用自己的信息素覆盖那些令人不快的气味。</p><p>Alpha的占有欲。</p><p>Lofter咬牙。</p><p>“这很……奇怪，”他蹙眉，Ao3离他只有半步距离，“像在跟自己做，你知道的——既然灵魂互换能够发生，我是不是应该担心哪天平行世界的你出现把原本的你抢走？”</p><p>“我在你心里有那么自恋吗。”Ao3闻言轻笑，然后跨坐在他的大腿上。</p><p>“你——”</p><p>Lofter感到血液烧着他的脸颊，兴许也往下涌去，但Ao3竖起一根手指贴住他的唇止住了他的话。</p><p>“我想要，是因为这具身体里是你，亲爱的。”</p><p>“而且你也想要。”他在Lofter耳边补充道，蹭过他的勃起，一针见血，“<em>为什么不呢？</em>”</p><p>Lofter没有回答，Ao3也没有给他回答的机会。</p><p>他吻他。叼他的唇，吮吸，舌与舌的纠缠。情欲。心脏在胸腔里跳得又急又快。接吻的间隙Lofter听见对方带着喘息的笑语。</p><p>“闭上眼睛，如果那能让你更好接受的话。”</p><p> </p><p>（7）</p><p>“如果……”</p><p>Ao3一只手滑进他的裤子里，成功让他闭上了嘴。</p><p>“把这当作深入了解彼此的尝试就好。”</p><p>男人话里带些微无奈，不过很快转为狡黠。</p><p>“怎么之前没发现你这么多话，嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>（8）</p><p>皮肤上传来冰凉粘腻的感觉，然后是湿热。Ao3在舔他。</p><p>从胸部正中，经过两锁骨中间的凹陷处往上舔弄，一下一下地，最后叼住喉结。</p><p>Lofter颤了一下，没能克制本能发出低吼。</p><p>他确信自己听到了一小声嘤咛，来自Omega对Alpha的歉疚与讨好。Ao3放过了他的脖子拉开一点距离，扣开他的手，把它放到了自己腰上——在那之前Lofter都没注意到自己的手指几乎抓进了椅座里。</p><p>“放松。”</p><p>Lofter侧过头半睁着眼，喘息。</p><p>剩下的一小块蛋糕上留的奶油不多，但Ao3显然决定物尽其用。蓬松的乳白顺着他胸腹中线向下，方才被Ao3舔去上面一半，留一路唾液湿润的亮光。</p><p>这个视角下腰身的肌肉随着呼吸一起一伏，不时因为对方的触碰绷紧。Lofter没想过Alpha的身体能有这么敏感，又或是Ao3有意挑着性感带抚弄，从下腹玩到乳头。他硬得很，而罪魁祸首坐在他腿上，坦然用手指抹去他身上剩下的部分奶油放进嘴里吮着，眯起眼睛像在品味。</p><p>Lofter看着愣神，扶在对方腰上的手下意识掐了一把。</p><p>Omega的身体柔软又有韧性，Lofter暗自赞叹，算是知道了为什么Ao3平日里总爱黏着他了。他瞟了下对方神色，手滑到挺翘的臀部揉了揉——就算隔着衣物也同样触感绝佳。</p><p>Ao3“唔”了声，一下子软了腰。他撑着Lofter肩膀抬头望向对方，眼里一闪而逝的惊讶。</p><p>感受到了那人的目光，Lofter没有直接回应，他回忆着一直以来如何取悦自己，手掌顺着抚摸到大腿内侧，却给那人截住了手腕。</p><p>“就这么着急？”</p><p>Ao3勾起唇看他，最后一小块奶油被他合着两根手指一起含进嘴里。</p><p>若非泛了红的耳尖和乱了节奏的呼吸，他倒是从容不迫。</p><p>“不是你先让我摸的么。”Lofter嘴上说着，也还是收回了手，盯着Ao3把湿漉漉的手指往他乳肉上蹭干，喉咙渴得厉害。“这可连你网站上限制级的门把手都没摸到……怎么，受不住？”</p><p>本打算暗讽对方从前对自己的过分刺激，转念一想这种情况下还是越少提到自己越好，否则以Ao3的德性，指不定故意把那当作对他的赞美去了。</p><p>他还是错了。</p><p>像是听到了什么有趣的事情，Ao3眼睛一亮，又蹭得近了些。“今天看了我网站上的文章了？”</p><p>说着，手摸到他裆部，就着敞开的拉链隔着内裤揉捏了下。</p><p>“感觉怎样，可还喜欢？”</p><p><em>操</em>。</p><p>Lofter呻吟。</p><p>他正欲开口阻止对方的作死行为，下面手掌的力道却加重了，逼出他一声闷哼。</p><p>“不过要说承受能力，谁有你审查严呐。”Ao3哼道，“我可是不得不学你吞掉那些链接，里面还有不少我的东西，实在好伤我心啊。”</p><p>他舔了舔牙齿，勾起内裤边缘又任它弹回去，清脆的“啪”的一声回荡在空间里。</p><p>“你说，要怎么补偿我？”</p><p> </p><p>（9）</p><p>“唔嗯……别抓头发。”</p><p>Ao3咳了两声，顺着牵扯后退了点吐出嘴里的东西，牙齿还因为对方并不温柔的动作擦过龟头。Lofter“嘶”了一声，感到下身的玩意儿明显地跳动了下。</p><p>他说了句抱歉，揉了揉刚才揪住头发的那块地方，手掌向下抚了抚那人脖颈又落到肩上放着；Ao3瞥他一眼，眼角有点润润的，用拇指挑断连着嘴唇和性器的淫液，一只手在他膝盖上借力撑着站了起来，嘟囔了声：“对Omega温柔一点。”</p><p>搞得好像他是个渣A，Lofter气结。刚才那个深喉几乎让他头脑空白，喉口软肉刺激得他一下挺身，而要是按Ao3那吞吐的样子，估计他喉咙事后得疼上两天。</p><p>好吧，也是为了他的身体着想。</p><p>刚刚Ao3不由分说掏出他吐着前液的家伙，往他两腿间一跪，没等他有所反应就含了进去，还不忘观察他的神色。Lofter被他盯得发慌，但不得不承认，看着自己的身体对<strong><b>现在的</b></strong>他这么做实在……</p><p>说对彼此的身体不熟悉是不可能的，他们早已经相互把全身上下连着里外都摸了个遍，只不过对着自己的皮囊下手，那就是另外一回事儿了。</p><p>Ao3那活儿在Alpha里也算傲人，Lofter知道的是他尽了力口腔也只能容下一半稍多，不知道的是这样目睹爬有青筋的性器被自己吃下是怎样一种冲击。他身体现下的主人仿佛打定主意展现给他作为Alpha能够体验到的欢愉，又似乎丝毫没有觉察自己用手撸动茎身再用嘴嘬那红润饱满的头部，然后伸舌头舔弄整根的模样有多惹人动情。</p><p>Lofter从未想过有一天会看着自己的脸满脑子不可描述。</p><p>腰臀大腿的肌肉由于快感不自禁地紧张，原本扶着对方肩膀的手不知何时滑到了后颈，再往上，手指埋进那头柔顺的黑发里。</p><p>Lofter闭着眼，因为对方每一下恰到好处的触碰颤抖，不想这时候Ao3就直接尝试深喉，带来的舒爽险些让他就这么按住对方脑袋只求能够更加深入。</p><p>也是在推开Ao3之后，Lofter决心不再由着他主导这次性爱的节奏和方向。</p><p>空气里满是Omega信息素的气味，Lofter看对方就算这种境况下也努力一副游刃有余的样子，一时好奇他是否清楚这甜味儿已经把他暴露得彻底。</p><p>他瞄到了对方双腿难耐地磨蹭，无言渴望着。</p><p>餐盘被移开，Ao3自觉躺倒在桌上展开身体，Lofter勾下他的裤腰，注意到里面什么也没有穿。</p><p>“你……”Lofter本想叫对方不要把自己的身体使用得这般任性，目光却给衣料和股间粘连的银丝锁住，话到了嘴边变成“你湿了”。</p><p>Ao3僵了一瞬，少见地没有反呛，只是瞪回去，但眼尾泛的红却让这一眼几乎与威慑绝缘。他小声咕哝了句什么，打开Lofter扒裤子到一半就停下来的手自己踹掉长裤，两腿一抬搭在人肩上，还勾了勾脚跟。</p><p>“快点儿。”他咬了咬下唇，声音因为刚才的口交还有些哑。</p><p> </p><p>（10）</p><p>两根手指进入得顺利——太过顺利了，绝非一个情动的Omega自然能够有的。</p><p>放过他吧，Lofter真的不想知道对方还用自己的身体做了什么事情了。</p><p>里面温暖湿润，两指分剪搅动的时候发出令人面红耳赤的水声，Lofter又滑进一根手指，感到肠肉立刻紧裹了上来。</p><p>他循着记忆按压那块区域，给予直接而猛烈的刺激，换来身下人儿腰部拱起，一声惊叫发出一半转为染了情欲的喉音。</p><p>Ao3喉结滚动几下，开口：“可以了……进来。”</p><p>话语里满满的渴求和，Lofter为这发现而惊讶，不确定。</p><p>不断分泌的润滑已经湿了他半只手掌，但Lofter还是明显感到了甬道里的紧张。他因此用目光和手上持续的动作表示拒绝，在Ao3皱眉啧声之后适时地在他身体里变换角度和力道，阻断他将要出口的随便什么话语。</p><p>感觉差不多的时候Lofter抽出手指，在对方饶有兴趣的注视中略显局促地撸了两把下身被冷落的勃起，然后一手按住对方大腿，一手扶着那物往里送。</p><p>扩张也许还是谈不上十足充分，进了一半便觉着那里咬得紧。Lofter转而小幅度地进出，试着把那两条腿分得更开，却只叫那侵入连接的部分愈发暴露，穴口媚肉吞吃的细节无一不落入他眼里；他另一只手臂给Ao3抓着，后者这会儿没去看他，嘴里吸着气又不时蹦出小声的咒骂，Lofter好奇那是出于疼还是出于爽。</p><p>按照他的经验，大概率二者都有。</p><p>Lofter眨眨眼，视线往上扫去，看对方眼帘微垂目光离散，因为一下下的顶入哼得断断续续，全身都泛着粉色。</p><p>有点可爱。</p><p>他被这冒出的想法吓了一跳，在对方投来疑惑眼神的时候索性俯身闭上眼睛往人脸上亲，懊恼又报复似的挺了挺胯。</p><p>Ao3忍着笑，松开他手臂让他摸摸他。Lofter想知道他究竟如何能有这样的坦荡。压着大腿的手滑到臀部托起揉捏了会儿，一手往上摸向胸前蹂躏乳尖，Lofter估摸着怎样的手法带来的刺激最能占据对方注意力，趁着放松的那一刻干脆地整根挺入。</p><p>身下的人有一瞬间的僵直，随后舒爽地长叹。Lofter给了一点时间让他们适应，感受着被柔软紧致的内壁吸附带来的兴奋——Ao3不是没有向他张开过双腿，但Alpha和Omega毕竟是两个性别。肠肉自觉地吮着他，自体分泌的润滑剂减少进出阻碍的同时甚至含有催情物质，阴茎传递的快感直击大脑，而本性驱使他肏进深处。</p><p>他于是贴近人耳边叼住耳垂用牙齿轻轻磨过，低语道：“我动了？”</p><p>Ao3用一声颤抖的“嗯”当作同意。</p><p> </p><p>（11）</p><p>这里过分靠近Omega颈部腺体了，Lofter嗅着那勾着他心神的甜味儿，鬼使神差地，用力舔过那微微发肿的地方。</p><p>“别，别舔那儿……”</p><p>环在他腰上的两腿收紧了，Lofter肏干着肉穴置若罔闻，依旧舔吻着散发出甜巧气味的那块皮肤。</p><p>想着应该要加深性腺上的咬痕，让那里完完全全只附上属于他的气味。</p><p>空气里的信息素因为二人的交合浓郁了不少，却更让Lofter觉得那点似有似无、不属于他的味道异常突兀。</p><p>心理作用。那点令他心烦意乱的气味儿也许仅仅出现在他的记忆里。</p><p>“嗯……痒……”Ao3的手推拒着埋在他颈窝的脑袋，脖子却自然仰起来方便对方的动作。“别舔了。”</p><p>Lofter敢肯定现在空气中浸满了酒的醇香——风味的红酒，跟Ao3一样优雅而常伴随着花言巧语；适量的酸涩，又给人以惬意的感觉。</p><p>不过现在的情况下，他更能分辨出本该是自己的Omega信息素的气味，细腻甜美，像丝滑的牛奶巧克力融在嘴里。</p><p>Lofter深深吸了口气，用牙齿刮着那块儿。</p><p>Ao3沉默了一会儿，或者有一会儿没有说话只是呻吟，然后恍然：“你吃醋？”</p><p>“闭嘴。”Lofter咬了下腺体，不重，但足够暂时清空Omega<em>胡思乱想</em>的脑子，意料之中听到一声压抑的呜咽。</p><p>Ao3低低喘着，手臂缠绕上他后颈拉近他，Lofter也就直接用吻封住了他的唇。</p><p> </p><p>（12）</p><p>“啊！……不要……”</p><p>“不要？”Lofter非但没有停，反而更往上顶弄一下，明知故问道，“是不舒服吗？”</p><p>“是，不，唔嗯……”Ao3被他抱着——也只好抱着他，鉴于Lofter兴起决定就这么埋在他穴里转移地点到卧室，考虑到桌面对于性爱来说确实不够友好——目光有些迷茫，在意识到自己语无伦次了些什么之后放弃挣扎似的把脸埋到他颈窝，“舒服，舒服好了吧。就那里，用力……哈啊……”</p><p>Lofter顺从地照顾了那儿，在敏感点处流连稍许，抽出，再狠力捣入。</p><p>每一次推进，巨物都要破开层叠肠肉，撤出时又被它们挽留般吮吸。润滑液在穴口打得泛起了沫，Omega在他怀里随动作一颠一颠，Lofter快而狠地耸胯抽插，用足尖挑开虚掩着的房门。</p><p>没有直接把人推倒在柔软的床上，Lofter稍稍放缓了频率，用余光在床和床边之间权衡。</p><p>去他的，直接压在墙上就挺好。</p><p>Lofter没有犹豫太久，这样想，也确实这么做了。</p><p>被抵在墙面的时候Ao3发出一声闷哼，后穴猛地收紧，叫Lofter顺势顶干的一下肏得马眼射出小股腺液。</p><p>“轻，……啊，轻点……”</p><p>“真的吗？”Lofter在他耳边道，往颈部腺体轻轻吹了口气，“但是这样会更爽哦。”</p><p>像是印证他的话，龟头随即狠狠掠过敏感点。</p><p>下身承受的毫不似那句话说得一般温柔，Ao3为这一下大声呻吟，手指在对方背部抠抓，失控的力道让Alpha的表情都有些扭曲。</p><p>只不过一点点疼痛，在这时称得上绝佳的助兴剂。Lofter切切实实体验了一把Alpha的征服欲，粗喘着，一手挡在人后脑一手揉抓着对方臀瓣，一下更甚一下地深深肏入。Ao3嗯嗯啊啊地浪叫，迷乱地说爱你、对、好爽，臀部扭蹭着贴紧Lofter下体。</p><p>Lofter被他里面吸得爽极，肏干到最后埋进深处，咬着对方肩膀释放了出来。</p><p>把人放下来的时候Ao3大腿抖着就要挣开他往床那儿挪，还多看了他两眼。Lofter心里感慨Alpha的体力的确不错，被他瞧得莫名奇妙，扭头瞪视的时候却停住了——Ao3对着镜子和他做爱也比不上现在这番景象教人羞耻与欲望混加：嘴唇水润红肿，锁骨上下零散点着吻痕，穴内的液体没了阻碍顺着大腿内侧汩汩流下，好不色情。</p><p>Ao3见他滞在原处，倒是噗嗤笑了。他没说什么，只是扑倒在床上，嗷了声“累”就背对着Lofter软着在了那里。</p><p>不知是有意还是无意，这个角度让Lofter恰好能看到那肉穴在阴茎离开后没有直接闭合，而是留一个收缩着的小洞，红艳的肠肉蠕动着像是想吞下什么东西，最后吐出小滩混着浊白精液的淫水。</p><p>啊……Lofter移开目光，看着又有些反应的下体，再次瞄了一眼床上装死的那位，欲言又止。</p><p> </p><p>（13）</p><p>Ao3半侧着身子，一只脚踩在他胯上。Lofter握住他的脚踝。</p><p>“垫个枕头，”Ao3幽幽看着他，一双水绿的眸子还因为过度的刺激漫着泪水，“腰疼。”</p><p>Lofter耸耸肩。“不会的，”他残忍戳穿，觉得自己现在倒真是一个不关照伴侣的Alpha，又在心里补充<em>至少现在不会</em>，“你继续趴着吧。”</p><p>Ao3狐疑地看着他，最终还是摊着滚着翻了个身。</p><p>“别太过分。”</p><p>Lofter笑看他有意把脑袋埋在枕头上多装了一会儿鸵鸟，目光滑下光裸的脊背，思忖自己身体的腰肢可算纤细柔韧。再往下……他带着玩乐拍了拍那白皙的屁股，身体现任主人发出欲拒还迎的模糊音节，却仍连手指也不抬。</p><p>臀肉还微微晃着，Lofter心中一动，加大力道又拍了一下，Ao3几乎因此弹了起来。</p><p>“喂！——”</p><p>然而惊怒的嚎叫戛然而止。Lofter见Ao3呆在那里，许久僵硬地侧过脑袋，“你喜欢这样？”他问道，声音闷闷的。</p><p>“哪样？”Lofter蹙眉。</p><p>“……”Ao3盯他一会儿，又把头转了回去，腰身别扭地在床上蹭了蹭，叹了口气道：“算了，当我没说。”</p><p>确实也不用他解释——Lofter感谢他没有，毕竟当他捞起对方的腰，在腹部摸到一手粘腻的时候表情一定精彩。</p><p>Ao3配合地叉开双腿耸起臀部，上半身软绵绵贴着床单，用他黑发凌乱的后脑勺对着他。</p><p>这次进入的阻碍少了许多，Lofter为穴道内湿热软肉包裹带来的愉悦慰叹。他可以说是听凭本能挺动腰胯，卵囊拍击在会阴处发出啪啪声响，Ao3“啊”了一声，也逐渐扭着腰臀迎合，穴肉饥渴不已地绞着他。</p><p>那道缝隙是个意外。</p><p>正入的时候不是没有碰到生殖腔的入口处，只是那时Lofter没有想要进去的意思。他毕竟清楚那里的敏感程度，和肠道内相比根本不是一个量级。</p><p>不过现在……</p><p>调整角度对着那儿浅浅戳刺着，Lofter眯起眼睛思量那里面该是怎样的销魂。</p><p>肉缝只是半开，阴茎头每每顶入一小部分都激得整个后穴反射般收缩。身下的人儿两腿打颤，要不是Lofter固定着让他翘起臀的话估计早伏趴在床上了。</p><p>再怎样疏于分辨Omega的快感来源，这时候也明白Alpha的意图如何，Ao3大口喘息着，吞咽了一下。</p><p>“那里——”</p><p>“是生殖腔。”Lofter自然替他回答了，握住人两胯在那处缓慢地研磨，清楚这样会带来近乎残酷的快感。</p><p>“让我进去？”</p><p>手往下探套弄了两把对方性器，Lofter用诱惑的语气<em>好心询问</em>。射了两次的东西直挺挺杵在那里流着泪，看上去怪可怜的。</p><p>“你先，等……”Ao3的话里透着慌乱。他一边手臂支在额前，另一只手往后拽住摸上他下体那只手的腕部，不多时又无力垂下，任由着对方给自己手淫。</p><p>腔道内部比直肠内更加紧致细腻，Lofter没等他说完，不失时机地肏进为他打开的腔口，感受龟头被嫩肉围裹挤压着，满足地叹息。他撤出少许又再插入，如此抽送几次，身下那人就像被扼住咽喉般尖叫。</p><p>“呜嗯——”</p><p>一股热流浇下他的阴茎，是甬道深处喷出的水。Lofter愣了愣，往后退了些，却让那淫液有了涌出的机会，透明的黏液顺着大腿根部滴滴答答流淌，洇湿了下方一块床单。</p><p>“操你的……哈啊……”</p><p>Ao3胸膛剧烈起伏着，整个身体因为过于猛烈的快感战栗，饶是Lofter也没想到对方的话竟染上哭腔，连着小声的啜泣。</p><p>他咽下原本已经到了舌尖的调侃，俯下身往对方唇上啄吻，说了声“对不起”，然后舌头跟着探入。</p><p> </p><p>（14）</p><p>“所以，被Alpha用信息素安抚是这样的感觉。”Ao3若有所思。</p><p>“嗯。会很安心。”Lofter想了想，如是说道。</p><p>Ao3低低哼吟算是认可。他调整了一下跪姿，尔后试着收缩后穴咬紧还埋在里面的硬物，舔了舔嘴唇：“你动动。”</p><p> </p><p>（15）</p><p>怀里的Omega伸展了下四肢，因为周身的酸软而呻吟。</p><p>“有没有人告诉过你，你情话说得很糟糕？”</p><p>Ao3被他从后方依偎着，看上去从高潮的余韵中清醒了一点。</p><p>微微偏过头蹭过他后颈，Lofter意有所指回答得懒洋洋：“我还能从谁那里学去呢。”</p><p>小腿上挨人踢了一下，Lofter配合地吃痛叫了声，继续享受着这一段时间里的温存缱绻。</p><p>直到那具身体在他的怀中僵住，像是极度隐忍着什么而颤抖。</p><p>Lofter预感不妙，却仍迟了一步。Ao3猛地扭过头，半长不短的头发因为过近的距离全在他脸上扫了过去，咬牙切齿像要把他生吞。</p><p>“我操，你生殖腔内射？”他抓住一个枕头，Lofter担心它下一秒就会糊在自己脸上。</p><p>还好没有，Ao3只是愤愤不平地抱怨。</p><p>“你平时都不让我这么干！”</p><p>Lofter微不可察地瑟缩。</p><p>“呃……”他抿唇，目光游移着，“你说的，深入了解。”</p><p>“而且那样确实很舒服……”对方的凝视让他声音小了下去，自觉没有说出后半句<em>自然不能亏待了你</em>，“毕竟还是我的身体，换回来了我吃药就行……”</p><p>……吧？</p><p>他还能怎么回答？事实是他介于没忍住和放纵自己之间，而属于Alpha的结现在还在对方屁股里。</p><p>“你不能……唉。”Ao3懊恼地呻吟，又一次把脸埋进枕头，Lofter惊异于这次他如此轻易地放过了自己。</p><p>“一会儿记得好好清理，否则受罪的可不是我。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>附：<br/>第二天早晨Lofter忍着浑身酸痛请了半天假外加拒绝了接下来两天Ao3的求爱，问就是后悔。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>